Akatsuki 1st Anniversary
by mendiang
Summary: Collab fic.. Akatsuki akan merayakan hari jadinya! Dan pesta pun dimulaaaiii! ta-mat.
1. Announcement

AKATSUKI 1st ANNIVERSARY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong!!

Summary : Gue ga tau Akatsuki udah brapa taon berdiri. Jadinya ngasal ajalah…

Genre : Tenang aja, ini penyejuk(?) perut kok!! Humor

A/N : Ini fic collab!!!! Berkolaborasi dengan nee-san, Rizu nee-san!!!

**CHAPTER ONE::**** ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

Ya…

Ini adalah markas Akatsuki.

Meskipun berpangkat markas, isinya berpangkat istana (Lho?)

Memang benar, di dalam markas itu semua benda terbuat dari emas, ntah dapet duit darimane ntu barang-barang emas smua. Jubahnya saja terbuat dari sutra, lembut sekali.

"OI!!" seseorang menuruni tanggal spiral di markas tersebut, spertinya manggil-manggil anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Apaan? Manggll kaga jelas gitu," sahut Zetsu. Salah satu kanibal di Akatsuki, -eh!!?? Mang smua anggota akatsuki kanibal??-

Anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara itu menuruni tangga cepat-cepat, gak ngeri kepeleset. Dan lagi, ntu tangga spiral, jatohnya susah.

"Inget gak besok harinya apa?!" tanya dia dengan muka berseri-seri dan bersinar.

"Hari Rabu laaahh!! Masa hari doang lu kaga inget ! TKnya lulus ga sih ?" cibir Itachi. Anggota yang akhir-akhir ini digosipkan oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya bahwa dia sering marah-marah entah apa sebabnya, author sendiri tidak tau.

"Bukan? Kisame!! Lu inget ga?" tanya Deidara, berharap Kisame inget.

"Oh yaa!!" seru Kisame akhirnya, Deidara langsung bersemangat, dia tersenyum lebar.

"besok waktunya gua bersih-bersih di lantai atas, gua harus siap-siapin nih, daah!!" senyum Deidara langsung memudar dalam hitungan sekon. Dia ngeliatin Kisame berlari-lari menaiki tangga spiral dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tobi!! Ingat tidakk!!" lalu minta jawaban dari Tobi.

"Hmm… esok tidak ada tugas penangkapan kan?" tanya Tobi polos. Deidara makin kesel.

"Hidan!!"

"Biasa aja tuh, gak ada upacara ritual."

"Kakuzu!!"

"Ohoho, gua inget, lu smua blom bayar duit kas, buruan bayar!!" tagih Kakuzu. Serempak anggota yang lainnya ngluarin dompet. Termasuk Deidara.

Setelah aksi bayar-membayar selesai.

"Ingat gaaakk!!???" seru Deidara.

"besok ntu Rabuu!!!! Emang mnurut lu besok hari apaann??!!" bales Itachi. Mulai sebel ama ini anak dari tadi nanyain hariiii mulu!! _Knapa gak nanyain hubungan gua ama Sasuke aja!??_ Gerutu Itachi, ohoho.. saya tau penyebabnya.

"Besok tuh AKATSUKI 1ST ANNIVERSARY!!! Parah lu smua!! Hari jadi Akatsuki aja kaga inget!!!" sembur Deidara. Smua melongo.

"Bukannya bulan depan?" Zetsu terheran-heran.

"BUkaann!! Besookk taauu!!!" Deidara mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Eh? Besok yah? Gua gak inget. Ya udah!! Kita rayain yuk!! Trus undang ninja yang laen ke sini!!" usul Hidan. Semua langsung mengangguk stuju.

"Gmana mau ngadain?! Uang kas lu smua totalnya masih 50.000?!!" protes Kakuzu.

"Masa iya sih?" mata Deidara menyipit.

"Iya!! Emang cukup apa duit segitu?"

"Lu jangan coba-coba korupsi deh, gua laporin ke pihak yang berwajib nih!!" ancam Hidan.

"Ih!! Ga percaya!! Slama ini buat apa juga gua jadi bendahara?"

"Ihihihi!! Kakuzu-senpai jangan bohong deh! Kmarin gua liat lu jajan otak-otak depan markas," Tobi cekikikan polos, bikin Kakuzu naik pitam.

"Jadi bener ya? Hm!!" Anggota Akatsuki yang lain mengerumuni Kakuzu (kecuali Kisame yang mungkin masih sibuk dengan alat kebersihan) yang berkeringat dingin.

"IYAAA!! GUA NGAKUUU!!! KASNYA MASIH BANYAK KOOOKK!!! SEKITAR 950.000 !!! DUH!! BUBAR KEK!! JANGAN NGERUMUNIN GUA GITU!! NGERI TAUUU!!!" Kakuzu pun ngaku. Soalnya udah terpojok sih.

"Tapi kan kalo otak-otak duit gua sendiri kok," gumamnya jengkel.

"Hmm… udah bikin undangannya blom ?" Tanya Zetsu.

Semua pun hening. Yang ada cuma reaksi bloon stadium 4.

"Bikin proposal aja dulu. Kita kan mesti ada persetujuan. Mesti dirapatin dulu deh," usul Itachi kemudian.

"Yaaah!! Kapan mau dirayainnya kalo mesti rapat, bikin susunan acara, ngedekor ama kostum?" keluh Deidara.

"Yaaa jangan smuanya yang rapat. Gini aja deh.." Itachi pun merobek kertas kecil-kecil.

"Pulpen…pulpen.." Deidara pun ngasih pulpen ke Itachi.

"Eh!! Salah, Tip-ex, tip-ex.." Deidara ngasih Tip-ex.

"Kertas, kertas…"

"Lho? Itu kertas."

"Kurang," ujar Itachi, Deidara langsung ngasih kertas.

"Sobekin, sobekin…" perintah Itachi.

Deidara menggeram.

"LU KIRA GUA PEMBOKAT LO!!?? SONO !!SOBEK NDEWE!!!" Deidara langsung marah-marah plus komat kamit.

"Giliran dia yang marah-marah," komentar Hidan ke Kisame (yang baru balik dari bersih-bersih) pake bisik-bisik. Yang direspon Kisame dengan dua kali anggukan.

Akhirnya, kertas pun dibagikan. Dan inilah yang bertugas sebagai :

Itachi : Ketua

Deidara : Anggota rapat

Kisame : Anggota rapat

Tobi : Anggota rapat

Hidan : Dekorasi

Kakuzu : Dekorasi

Zetsu : Dekorasi

"Nah!! Mulai bertugas!! Yang rapat, ikut gua!!" perintah Itachi dan semua pun menyebar.

"Ngeh, masa ngedekor sih," keluh Hidan.

"Kalo yang ngedekor ntu bahan-bahannya ga usah mahal-mahal, harus hemat. Nanti duitnya abis lagi," kata Kakuzu sok tau.

"Duit lagi," komentar Zetsu

Sedangkan para anggota rapat masih sibuk dengan susunan acara.

"Hmm, sesuai yang di tulis Tobi…Acara pertama, yah biasa, penyambutan, lalu langsung ke inti acara, lomba dansa, panjat pinang, makan krupuk…Eh?" Deidara ngerjap-ngerjap.

"OI!! TOBI!! Yang bener dong!! Lu kate tujuhbelasan??!!" omel Deidara.

"Oke deh!! Saya edit. Hmm… jadi, bagusnya acaranya apaan?" pulpen Tobi mulai bergoyang-goyang.

"Yah, gini aja, pertama, kita kocok arisan…"

"Woi!!" Kisame nimpuk Itachi pake pulpen, "ini bukan arisan! Akh!! Ngaco parah lu smua, yang serius dong!!" gerutunya jengkel. "Gini aja, pertama, pembukaan, kedua, penyambutan, ketiga, baru senang-senang…" Kisame heran, soalnya yang laen pada mandang dia aneh.

"Knapa kok kayak cumi benngek lo smua?" tanya Kisame.

"Ketuanya siapa..anggotanya siapa…" decak Itachi, geleng-geleng.

"Yaaa abiiss!! Lo smua ga ada yang serius!!" Kisame langsung sewot.

"Sabar, jangan sewot gitu dong!!" sorak anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Baiklah, susunan acara udah, nah, skarang, undangan, kira-kira siapa yang bakal di undang?" serempak mereka langsung mikir.

"SASUKE!!" Itachi langsung usul paling cepat.

"Yah, sayang adek, sayang adek…" ujar Deidara.

"Menurutku sih, Sasuke, Hmm… Kakashi si peniru itu sajalah, lalu… Naruto si Kyuubi…Err… Yah, Ninja yang seangkatan ama Naruto aja diundang," lagi-lagi si Tobi ngayun-ngayun pulpen.

"Hmm… boleh, boleh… tidak lupa pula bocah Suna yang bijuu-nya sempat kecolongan ama Akatsuki diundang aja, trus… Hmm.. apa ketua punya waktu?" Deidara pun bertanya-tanya.

"Kayaknya sih nggak… bagaimana? Tobi?" Itachi melempar Tanya ke Tobi.

"Oi, gua aus nih, OBnya mana yah?" tanya Kisame.

"Gak adalaahh, pinter !!" Deidara gregetan kesel. Kok bisa bego nih orang? Entah kepentok benda apaan.

"Senpai-senpai sekalian, aku udah bikin nih, yang mesti diundang Naruto plus temen-temen seangkatannya, bocah Suna, Sasuke, Hmm… apa kalian merasa lupa ama seseorang?" Tobi memperhatikan senpai-senpainya atu persatu dengan seksama.

Anggota Akatsuki pun mulai mengingat-ngingat.

"Sasori-senpai?" pancing Tobi.

"Dia bukannya udah ko id yah?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gak ada tuh," Semua geleng-geleng.

"Orochimaru-senpai?" lagi-lagi Tobi ngingetin.

"Akh!! Lupa!! Si tua Bangka Orochi!! Apa dia diundang aja?" Kisame bertanya pada semua anggota.

"Undang ajalah, kita ga boleh pilih kasih. Nah, skarang, siapa yang bikin undangannya?" semua telunjuk langsung mengarah ke Deidara. Itachi mengangkat alis.

"Lho? Kok gua?" Deidara nunjuk diri sendiri gak percaya.

"Orang mana lagi yang bilang seni adalah ledakan?" tanya Itachi penuh mistis.

"Hubungannya?"

"Kau kan orang yang mengerti seni, setiap undangan kan mesti berseni, biar yang diundang tertarik datang ke acara ini. Kau sajalah yang bikin," jelas Kisame. Mungkin kesadaran para anggota rapat sudah pudar.

"A…" Deidara jadi salah tingkah, "Ahahaha. Iya juga ya.. iya .. iya.." Deidara kikuk. _Yes!! Ada juga yang ngakuin kalo gua orang yang berseni._ Jeritnya seneng di alam pikirannya.

"Sementara nunggu Deidara bikin undangan, kita liat karya yang lagi ngedekor." Rapat pun bubar, mereka pun ke ruang tengah.

Nyampe disana, bukannya komentar, malah pada cengo'.

"Zetsu!! Nanti duit kas abis kalo beli cat terus-terusaann!!"

"Hidan!! Kirian dikit awan-awannya!!"

"Zetsu!! Dibilangin!!"

"Hidan!! Ngerti kanan ama kiri ga sih!!??"

"Zetsu!! Conge' lo numpuk??"

"Hidan!! Itu terlalu ke kiri!!"

"Zetsu!! Gambar abstrak apa itu??!!"

Tampak Kakuzu duduk santei sambil mrintah-mrintah.

"Eeerr… Kakuzu… Apa gak terlalu kejam begitu?" tanya Itachi pelan-pelan.

"Habisnya, kalo boros kan ntar duitnya abis!!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Eh!! Duit aja ya mata lo langsung kinclong!! Keparat!! Iiihh!! Gua dinner juga nih lu!!" seru Zetsu kesal. Dia gak terima gambarnya dibilang abstrak. Wong dia ngegambar awan-awan Akatsuki kok, masa dibilang abstrak? Siapa yang bakal terima coba?

"Heiii!!! Udah jadi niihh!! Tinggal dipilih tinggal di pilihh!!" dari kejauhan Deidara, dia ngacung-ngacungin beberapa lembar undangan.

"Aah. Bagus, bagus…" Itachi menghampiri Deidara, "Eh?" lalu tercenung.

"Ini… undangan?"

"Yaiyalaahh!! Undangan!! Sharingan lu knapa?" cerocos Deidara enteng.

"Ini tuh…" tangan Itachi langsung mengepal, " LO TUH CUMA GUA SURUH BIKIN UNDANGAAANN!! BUKAN SURUH PILIH UNDANGAAANN!! LAGIAN BUAT APAAN COBA MILIH-MILIH?? MANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAO KAWIINNN!!??" Itachi narik kerah jubah Deidara, saking gemesnya si Itachi, dia mengguncang-guncang Deidara sampe oleng.

"YA SABAARR DONNG!! SEHARUSNYA LO HARGAIN USAHA GUA KNAPAAA??!!" bales Deidara ngedorong kpala Itachi pake kaki plus tangan, karena ga terima digituin, Itachi narik rambutnya Deidara, trus Deidara juga narik rambutnya Itachi,dan terjadilah tarik-tarikan ,mereka pun guling-guling berantem.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ah yaa… begitu, hmm… acara jam 3 sore, lalu… yah, perfect_.."_komentar Itachi stelah adegan brantem tadi, dia ngebetulin rambutnya yang kusut sambil meneliti satu demi satu perkataan di undangan, "Ya udah, siapa yang mau nyebarin undangannya?" Tanya Itachi ke smua Anggota.

"AKU AKU AKU AKU AKU!!!" seru Tobi paling bersemangat. "Nih!!" Itachi ngelempar undangan tersebut yang ditangkap Tobi dengan sigapnya, "Jangan ampe ada yang kurang."

Peringatan Itachi diabaikan Tobi yang udah ngibrit bawa sepeda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T B C ** **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued (pembaca berteriak :: GUE TAU KEPANJANGAN TBC KOK!!!)

Menu : Sop Buntut  
Nasi Goreng  
Nasi Gila  
Nasi Kucing  
** R E V I E W**  
Terasi Jengkol  
Lalapan

**Authors::** "Kami butuh makanan berkelas, Review. Pesan Reviewnya, ya. Cepat diantar. Gak pake lama. Kalo lama gue kunyah lo!"


	2. Invitation

**AKATSUKI 1st ANNIVERSARY**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong!!

Summary : Gue ga tau Akatsuki udah brapa taon berdiri. Jadinya ngasal ajalah…

Genre : Tenang aja, ini penyejuk(?) perut kok!! Humor

A/N : Ini fic collab!!!! Berkolaborasi dengan nee-san, Rizu nee-san!!!

* * *

trima kasih banyak untuk review-review anda... saya akan membalasnya dengan sukacita... 

**itachi4ever: ** trima kasih makanan berkelasnya... Xd boleh minta lagi, gak?? -maruk-

**Sankyu39 : **:P iya, emang napa? xP

**itachi no koibito : ** ItaSasu? g tau... xD g da pairing...

**raitei85 : **sip sip... baca inih... suda dilanjutkan... xD xD -ngakak baca reviewmu-

**enma : **itachi sudah keriputan lhoo... xD xD

**rei : **yg ini lucu g?

ya sudahlah... balik ke fic...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO::**** INVITATION  
**

Sementara itu, di Konohagakure.

"Sasukeee!!! Lepasin gua gaakk!! Gua kan udah minta maaf!!" Naruto meronta-ronta, soalnya dia diiket di tiang ama Sasuke.

"Salah lo sendiri knapa nyolong bekal makan siang gua?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kunai.

"Mending lo diem aja deh, daripada kpala lo yang bocor?"

Naruto tidak berkutik lagi, dia dijadiin sasaran ama Sasuke buat latihan ngelempar kunai.

"Diem yaaa…" Sasuke bersiap-siap melempar kunai.

"HIAAAHH!!!"

JLEB!!

CLAK CLAK!!

Naruto gemetaran. Sasuke melongo. Apelnya sih kena, kunainya nyaris nusuk jidatnya Naruto kalo aja Naruto ga bertingkah, yah, intinya, Naruto slamet, dan Sasuke berhasil.

"Haah, istirahat dulu dah," Sasuke bersenderan di pepohonan, sambil menikmati apel.

"SASUKEEE!!! LEPASIN GUAAA!!!!" teriak Naruto. "OGAAHH!!" bales Sasuke.

"Permisi, apa Anda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke menoleh, tampak mukanya Tobi udah deket ama mukanya Sasuke, nyaris nempel, "MAKK!! SETAAANN!!" Sasuke langsung ngibrit, tapi kerah bajunya keburu ditarik Tobi trus mulutnya disumpel pake undangan, Sasuke di lempar DAN Tobi ngibrit pake sepeda, "Jangan sampe lupa dateng!!"

Di blakang ,tampak Sasuke ngacungin jari tengahnya ke Tobi, "Brengsek abiss…" bisik Sasuke.

---------------------------------

Sambil mengayuh Sepeda, Tobi membaca daftar orang-orang yang akan di undang, "Naruto Uzumaki ya…" lalu di lemparkannya undangan itu.

Dan …

SLEB!!!

Undangan itu nanclep ke mulutnya Naruto, "Huwaakhh!! Apaan nih!!"

Naruto yang tengah ngunyah ramen, mesti muntahin ramennya lagi soalnya ada rasa kertas (??)

"Kurang ajar nih orang, gak seneng ya gua makan…" sambil ngedumel gak jelas, Naruto buka ntu undangan. Lho? Bukannya Naruto tadi diiket?? Hah? Oh, berhasil lepas. Baguslah.

"Hah?" –ngerjap-ngerjap-

----------------------------------

"Oi!! Jidat Einstein!!" panggil Ino, tau ke siapa, tapi buat yang ngerasa, pasti nengok. Hohohoh, jangan-jangan yang dipanggil itu saya yah? –disambit-

"Apaan!?" ternyata Sakura, pas nengok, wajahnya berseri-seri. Ino yang ngeliat, langsung aneh sendiri.

"Kok lo gak marah?" tanya Ino bengong.

"Kan lo manggil gue jidat Einstein, berarti gue pinter dong," ujar Sakura narsis, diiringi tawa angkuh ala setan.

Ino melongo, "Emangnya lo gak tau kalo Einstein jidatnya lebar?" ngedenger Ino ngomong gitu, spontan Ino dijepit Sakura pake ketiaknya, dijamin Ino langsung mabuk kepayang. Inner Sakura:_kirain muji gue, taunya…!!! Rasain nih bau ketek gue ala minyak nyong-nyong!!_

Stelah acara jepit-menjepit selesai, Ino betulin rambutnya sambil sempoyongan, karena bau ketek Sakura ngalahin bau keteknya sndiri, namun…(ce ilaa..) Ino langsung inget sesuatu, "Oh ya, nih, ada undangan," lalu menyerahkan undangan bermotif awan norak ke Sakura.

"Ini undangan apaan?" tanya Sakura, Ino ngangkat bahu, "Ada orang aneh pake speda nanclepin ini ke mulut gue," kata Ino gusar.

Sakura mangut-mangut.

-----------------------------------

Di lapangan bebas Konkure (Konohagakure)

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino dan Sai duduk-duduk karena kecapean, habis maen bola, gak ada yang menang, gak ada yang kalah, seri.

"Akamaruuu!! Sbelah siniii!!!" Kiba muter-muterin ranting kayu kayak kincir angin. Yang langsung diterjang Akamaru dengan ganasnya.

"Hei, lo apa nggak bosen apa? Maenannya ama guguk mulu," keluh Shikamaru.

"Lo kalo mau maen ya maen aja bareng dia, gua tau lu bosen," sahut Shino. Shikamaru mnghela nafas.

"Neji!! Tebak celana dalemnya Hinata warna apa?" tanya Kiba dari kejauhan. Neji tersentak.

"Buat apa lo nanyain soal ituan ke guaa!!??" seru Neji, emangnya gua siapa? _Ngapain juga gua nebak clana dalemnya?_ Kiba cengengesan, maksa banget. Takut ngeliat tampang Neji yang kesetanan.

Lalu…

WUUSSSHHH….

SLEB!!

SLEB!!

SLEB!!

SLEB!!

SLEB!!

SLEB!!

Satu persatu amplop undangan nancep di mulut mereka.

Shika: apaan sih nih? Sopan banget!!

Sai: undangan Akatsuki? Ada acara apaan?

Neji: Cara ngasih undangan baru ya?

Kiba: Wah, mewah banget cara ngasih undangannya, gua minta ajarin ah!!

Chouji: sayang skali, bukan makanan.

Shino: Hehehe, mulut gue kan ketutupan, tapi kok nancepnya ke rambut gua??

---------------------------------------------------------

**SunaGakure.**

Gaara lagi refreshing, dia jalan-jalan mengitari Suna, ingin liat keadaan masyarakat sekitar, maklum, Kazekage mah harus peduli rakyat. Gaara sempet nolongin anak burung yang kesangkut, nengahin anak-anak kecil yang berantem, bantuin nenek-nenek nyebrang, nolongin ibu-ibu mungut jemuran, pokoknya kayak superhero lah, namanya juga Kazekage, harus peduli rakyat dan lingkungan, Gaara pun tersenyum puas.

"Hmm..damai sekali Sunagakure ini…" Gaara menghirup udara segar, walopun yang masuk ke idung pasir smua.

Gaara selalu disapa dimana-mana. Nih liputannya:

Rakyat 1 : Kazekage-sama, konnichiwa….

Gaara : -tersenyum-

Rakyat 1 : -mabuk cinta-

Gaara: -masih tersenyum-

Rakyat 2 : Kazekage-sama…

Gaara : -tersenyum lebar-

Rakyat 2 : -mabuk laut-

Gaara : -tersenyum maksa version-

Rakyat 2: -muntah-muntah di blakang Kazekage-

Gaara : -tersinggung, tapi masih tersenyum-

Rakyat 2 : -lari sambil megangin mulutnya-

Gaara : maksudnya apaan muntah depan gua? Nyindir gitu senyuman gua mempesona?

Rakyat 3 : Kazekage-sama, ogenki desu ka?

Gaara : -lagi sensi gara-gara Rakyat 2-

Rakyat 3 : -sweatdrop-

Gaara : -nengok ke Rakyat 3-

Rakyat 3 : -gemetaran-

Gaara : -senyum manis-

Rakyat 3 : -senyum makssa, trus pamit-

Gaara : -gak mau ketemu ama orang macam Rakyat 2, ngibrit ke kantor Kazekage-

BRUKH…

Gaara nabrak orang, tapi orang itu langsung nyerahin sesuatu ke Gaara, seketika menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku terharu, Kazekage sepertiku memang pantas diundang untuk suatu acara penting. Kira-kira apa isinya ya?" Gaara pun membongkar undangan tersebut. Kemudian melongo.

-------------------------------------------

Tobi yang udah balik dari Suna (pake speda tenaga surya) kebingungan sendiri, soalnya undangannya kelebihan satu, dia clingak-clinguk dengan bodohnya, trus garuk-garuk kepala.

"Siapa yah?" Tobi bertanya-tanya. Lalu pandangan terarah ke seseorang, "Oh iya, dia aja!!" tanpa pemikiran yang sederhana (apalagi maksudnya?) Tobi pun cabut menuju orang itu.

"Hehe..Kakashi, ya!!" dengan sigap, dia nyamber undangan di kantong clananya, dibukanya masker Kakashi, trus nancepin undangannya ke mulut itu. Kejadiannya dalam sekejap, cepat sekali, membuat Kakashi bengong sambil ngerjapngerjap. Icha-Icha-nya jatoh. Orang-orang yang ngeliatin pada bisik-bisik gini,

"itu Kakashi?" bisik Ibu-ibu di sebelahnya.

"Keren yaa…tanpa masker…" cewek-cewek langsung senyum-senyum.

Sadar maskernya kebuka, Kakashi langsung kabur dari sana. Sembunyi di semak-semak.

"Siapa sih orang kurang ajar yang seenak pantat buka-buka masker gua?" gerutunya.

"Undangan apa ini?" Kakashi ngerobek-robek sembarangan ntu undangan yang menyebabkan sampah dimana-mana.

"Heh?" Kakashi tercenung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di sbuah bukit yang terjal tak jauh dari markas Akatsuki.

"Brengsek!!" seseorang meremas teropongnya. Sampai hancur berkeping-keping, lensanya aja dikunyah ama orang itu.

WARNING! Don't try this at home, but …if you want, do it at home !! XD XD XD… ngaco.

"Mereka mau ngerayain hari jadi nggak ngundang gue," orang itu menggeram. Kemudian menyeringai layaknya kuntilanak kawin lagi. Tuyul numbuh rambut, dan author mati busa kehabisan ide –weleh, nyampai mana tong?-

"Tuan Orochimaru, mereka tidak memberitahukan Anda?" tanya Kabuto.

"Yah, mereka sudah lupa denganku." Seringai Orochimaru makin melebar. Kabuto cuma diem gak ngomong apa-apa, "Tapi mereka tak akan ku biarkan bersenang-senang," tawa Orochimaru meledak seketika. Kabuto pegangan ama kursi. Gempa oi…!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi nyampe di markas Akatsuki, tugasnya udah beres, dia mau bersantai-santai.

"Udah, Tob?" tanya Deidara yang sibuk mengatur ruangan pesta, Tobi ngacungin jempolnya.

"Udah dong!!"

"Kalo gitu, bantuin gua, bawain taplak meja gih," perintah Deidara. Tobi bergumam jengkel.

"Deidara-senpai, kan masih banyak anggota yang lainnya, aku capek keliling-keliling teruss!!"

"Itachi, Hidan dan Kakuzu beli peralatan, Zetsu dan Kisame masak di dapur buat besok," Deidara mandang Tobi sebel. Dengan berat hati, Tobi pun membantu.

"Ooooiiii!!!" Kisame berseru dari dapur, "Cobain dong masakan kitaa!!"

Deidara ama Tobi yang kebetulan laper, langsung cabut menuju dapur. Pas nyampe di sana, mata mereka dibuat silau oleh masakan-masakan mewah.

"Uwaaahh!! Boleh cobain yang mana aja?" tanya Deidara, ilernya jatoh. Tobi jijik.

Kisame dan Zetsu ngangguk cepet. Spontan Deidara langsung nyamber paha ayam, pudding, cake, pizza, spaghetti, burger. Ntu smua makanan muat di mulutnya Deidara sekali masuk. Tobi, Kisame dan Zetsu merapat.

Tobi berpikir muka Deidara pasti bakal pucet.

Dan tak usah menunggu lama, muka Deidara langsung membiru.

"SEMUANYA TIARAAAAPPP!!!!" seru Kisame, langsung semua merapat. Seperti akan menghadapi ledakan besar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Deidara langsung muntah berat.

UWAAAAA!!!!

15 menit kemudian.

Itachi, Kakuzu dan Hidan baru balik beli peralatan. Pas masuk, markas mereka sepi banget.

"Pada kemana?" tanya Itachi. Hidan dan Kakuzu geleng-geleng.

"Oi, pulang juga lo berdua! Deidara sakit nih!!" Tobi nongolin kepalanya di pintu.

"HAH!!? SAKIT??" Itachi, Hidan dan Kakuzu langsung naek tangga melihat keadaan Deidara.

"Kok dia bisa sakit?" tanya Hidan.

"Tadi dia gue suruh nyobain makanan buat acara besok, taunya dia makan semuanya, ya gini jadinya." Jelas Zetsu, "Sebaiknya kita pesan catering aja deh. Gue udah coba masakan gue sendiri, dan ternyata rasanya…." Kisame menunjukan ekspresi yang tak enak dilihat.

"CATERING!!?? Yah!! Habis dong uangnya!!" Kakuzu langsung marah-marah.

"Bacoth lu!! Berisik!! Mending pesan catering aja!!" Itachi mulai kesel ama Kakuzu, dari berangkat ampe pulang ngomongnya duit, kehematan, jangan boros, barang yang murah, irit dan sebangsanya. Hidan mulai mencet-mencet tombol HPnya.

"Halo, Cita Rasa Catering…ya…semuanya…biayanya…oohh…ya ya…bisa anter sbelum acara di mulai?...oh, jam 4 udah jalan?...ya, markas Akatsuki, tau kan?...APA?!! ini Pabrik krupuk udang!!??..oh…maaf..maaf.." Hidan nutup telponnya, trus cengengesan diiringi swt dari anggota lainnya, Hidan kembali mencet-mencet tombol HP.

"Bego…" komentar Itachi.

"Halo, Yummy Catering? Oh, tutup yah..maaf…" Hidan salah tingkah, "Eh, catering yang bener yang mana yah?"

GUBRAAKKSS!!!

"Sini!!!" Itachi nyamber N90 Hidan, "Halo…Ya, Itachi…Sasuke, bilangin ke Uchiha catering, Akatsuki mesen…HAH? Dipake buat kawinan?...oh, yah, dah…" Itachi ngasih N90 Hidan.

"Jadi?" Hidan bertanya-tanya.

"Sini, gua coba," Tobi mencet-mencet tombol HP, "Halo, Akimichi Catering…ya…oh, ya…baiklah, besok sebelum jam 3 sore yah..makasih," semua terpana melihat keberuntugan Tobi.

"Seharusnya kalian tau dong," ujar Tobi sombong.

"Cih, belagu. Tanya gak bayar brapa?" Tobi langsung pucet. Kalo dia bilang enggak, bisa-bisa Kakuzu menceramahinya. Gak bosen-bosen.

"U.. Udah dong!! Ah, gimana sih!!" Kakuzu pun mengangguk lega, "Brapa, Tob?" tanya Deidara.

Tobi terpojok. Deidara dan Kakuzu curiga.

"Supaya kita tau. Brapa duit yang harus di keluarkan, ntar gue catet di buku pengeluaran," Kakuzu ngeluarin buku pengeluaran Akatsuki.

"Ka… katanya sih harganya rahasia…"

"HAH?? Gimana cara nyiapin duitnya!!??" blom selesai Tobi ngomong langsung di sembur ama Kakuzu.

"Yaa.. lu telpon balik aja." Tobi berusaha bersikap santai, Kakuzu nyamber N90 Hidan.

Tat tit tut tet tot tot tot tet tut …. Piiip piiip piiip piiip piiip pip.. Klek!!

"Halo? Akimichi Catering. Orang yang barusan nelpon nanya gak harganya brapa?..Hah?? Oh… gitu ya…" telpon langsung ditutup.

Kakuzu menyiapkan jemarinya," Berani boong yah, anak kecil??" -kretek!!- dia mengepalkan tinju ke Tobi.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Kaok kaok kaok kaok kaok ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di bukit terjal lagi.

Orochimaru sedang menyiapkan sebuah alat, dia lagi ngelapin tu alat ampe mengkilap bener-bener, sampe ngalahin sinar kacamata Kabuto ama gigi Gai Maito.

"Tuan Orochimaru, itu alat apa?" tanya Kabuto.

"Oh, kau akan segera tau, Kabuto," seringai seram nan menyebalkan menghiasi muka kurus Orochimaru, Kabuto diam aja.

"Huhuhuhu… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! HWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BWUAAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!!" tawa Orochimaru menggelegar, lagi-lagi Kabuto pegangan ama kursi, plus nutupin idungnya, karena Orochimaru tertawa dengan akhiran huruf 'H' yang menyebabkan bau menyebar dalam hitungan detik.

Masih TBC...


	3. PARTY!

AKATSUKI 1st ANNIVERSARY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong!!

Summary : Gue ga tau Akatsuki udah brapa taon berdiri. Jadinya ngasal ajalah…

Genre : Tenang aja, ini penyejuk(?) perut kok!! Humor

A/N : Ini fic collab!!!! Berkolaborasi dengan nee-san, Rizu nee-san!!!

**CHAPTER THREE:: PARTY!! **

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Tampak Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal mereka, lagi nunggu yang lain biar bareng, soalnya yang tau alamat Akatsuki bener-bener Cuma Sasuke, jadi mesti rombongan.

"Sas, kok lo tau sih markas Akatsuki yang baru, mang yang lama udah bobrok ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah, bobrok," jawab Sasuke males.

"Kok lo bisa tau alamatnya, jalannya?" tanya Kiba lagi. Sasuke gregetan, emang satu jawaban aja gak cukup apa? Dasar orang udik budegh!!!

"GUE TIAP HARI SLALU NGANTERIN RANTANG NASI buat ITACHIIII!!!!!" sembur Sasuke.

"weiiss, Slow but sure ya…" Naruto mundur.

"Are? Kok? Mang lu istrinya apa? Pake rantang nasi sgala?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Muka-muka kayak gue menurut lu gimana?! Istrinya bukan?" tanya Sasuke judes.

"Nggak sih, tapi…"

"Apa laghi!!??" bentak Sasuke.

"Kayak Itachi kerja jadi buruh tani aja pake nganterin rantang nasi sgala?" Kiba dan Naruto nanyanya kompak.

"Iya!! Kerjanya nyangkul!! Nganuin sawah!! Trus nyulik Kakashi buat dijadiin orang-orangan sawah!! Puas?!" Sasuke kembali jutek.

"Tapi, kalo soal Kakashi sih, emang pas dijadiin orang-orangan sawah," Naruto cengengesan.

"Iya, namanya aja mirip," Kiba dan Naruto cekikikan gak jelas, nyaris menyamai cekikikannya kuntilanak. Ohohoh, mungkin kalah telak kali.

"Hah? Bener tuh? Kakashi orang-orangan sawah?"

"Iya iya!! Mirip banget!!" ejek Naruto.

"Trus, cocok banget gitu?"

"Of course!!" jawab Kiba manteph.

"Jadi.. slama ini kalian slalu mengira kalo Kakashi itu orang-orangan sawah?"

"Ya gimana nggak ngira, wong namanya sama aja artinya."

Kiba yang daritadi merasa nggak ngeliat orang yang nanya, mulai menyikut Naruto.

"Apaan sih, Kib? Geli ah!!" Naruto mulai tertawa genit.

"Ikh!! Apaan lo?? Sadar gak yang nanya tadi siapa?" Kiba mulai narik-narik bajunya Naruto.

"Lha? Elu kan yang nanya," Naruto jadi heran sendiri.

"Gue yang nanya!! Mau apa lo!!??" Kiba dan Naruto menengadah, tampak Kakashi udah terbakar kemarahan sendiri, mukanya seram, aura membunuh, mesti siap-siapin jimat kalo masih sayang nyawa. Spontan Naruto negluarin action figure-nya Dora with Boots.

"Hush!! Musnah kau!! Pergi!! Dasar orang yang tak diterima di dunia!! Pergi!! Jangan kembali lagi!! Musnah!! Lenyap!! Enyahlah kau, setan alas!!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan action figure Dora miliknya. Kayak ngusir ayam.

Kiba dan Sasuke sweatdrop, "Bego…" komentar mereka.

"Jadii… kau masih sempatnya memperolokku yaaa??" Kakashi menggulung Icha-icha terbarunya.

"BOSEN IDUP!! BILANG!! DENGAN SENANG HATI GUE KUNYAH LO!!!" Kakashi ma Naruto kejar-kejaran.

Gai dan murid-muridnya Cuma bengong ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Knapa tu orang berdua?" tanya Gai, disusul muka heran Neji, Lee dan Ten ten.

"Lari pagi buat kesehatan," sahut Kiba asal yang diiyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Wah, Lee. Kau terlihat berwibawa sekali dengan pakaian itu," puji Gai gak tanggung-tanggung. Bikin Kiba, Sasuke, Neji dan Ten ten harus bener-bener ke dokter buat periksa mata.

"Tentu saja , guru," jawab Lee percaya diri.

"Duh, di sini panas yah," keluh Ten ten nyaring, sbelum Gai mujinya kelewat tinggi atau melenceng dari penampilan asli Lee.

"Hai, smua. Lho?" Kurenai dan murid-muridnya tercenung. Kakashi gak ada, padahal Kakashi udah nyuruh dia ama Asuma buat dateng cepet-cepet.

"Hah, kalian bertiga lambat!!" ujar Kiba cengengesan, "Sombong amat lo," gerutu Shino, Hinata clingak-clinguk cari Naruto.

"Ano…Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Hinata, Kiba nunjuk Naruto yang kecapean dikejar-kejar ama Kakashi. Bikin Kurenai swt. Ntu orang masih kuat aja kejar-kejaran. Padahal kemarin baru aja rusuknya ditendang ama Godaime gara-gara kelepasan ngomong 'nenek'.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Asuma, Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Eh, Choji mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, dia kan lagi nyiapin catering buat acara. Gak tau acara apaan," Shikamaru pun menjawab.

"Sakura blom nyampe yah?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba, Sasuke menggeleng,

"Hallooohh!! Gomen!! Telat yah!" Sakura melambai-lambai, disusul Jiraiya .

"Kok Ero-Sannin ikutan?" tanya Naruto yang udah gencatan senjata ama Kakashi.

"Ikut?... ih!! Siapa juga, gue Cuma kebetulan lewat kok. Dah smuanya!!" pamit Jiraiya, langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"mau kmana dia?" tanya Sasuke, gak tau nanya ke siapa.

"Katanya mau ke onsen." jawab Sakura, menyaksikan lenyapnya Jiraiya dari pandangan.

"Hai, slamat siang," ternyata Sai datang yang paling terakhir.

Singkat kata, mereka smua udah pada ngumpul dan mulai berangkat dengan Sasuke sebagai pemandunya. Ke markas Akatsuki naek getek rame-rame, XD XD XD!!

Sunagakure.

"Gaara, pakaian itu kurang cocok buat lo. Ini aja."

Temari sedang sibuk milihin Gaara pakaian formal buat pesta, "Kazekage itu harus tampil penting, pakaiannya pun nggak sembarangan. Masa lo mau aja dateng ke pesta itu pake kaos, jins ama spatu kets begitu? Terlalu santai. Nih," Temari masangin jas dengan paksa ke Gaara. Temari tersenyum puas, dia menatap Gaara dari ujung kpala ampe ujung kaki dengan mantap, "Bgini kan ganteng. Sana, nanti telat lho," Temari mendorong pundak Gaara pelan. Memang Gaara anak yang pasrah.

Brangkatlah Gaara, dia menuju markas Akatsuki dengan pengawalan Matsuri.

Di tengah perjalanan.

"Matsuri-chan ikut juga?" tanya Gaara.

"Cuma jadi pengawas Gaara-sama," jawab Matsuri tertunduk. Gak nahan liat senyum Gaara. _—Rizu:: cih, andai Matsuri itu saya!! X( )—_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Catering?!!"

"Siap!!"

"Acara?!"

"OKE!!"

"Dekorasi?!!"

"Noprob!!"

"Anggota?!!"

"OSH!!"

"Uang?!!"

"HAH?" smua angggota melongo kea rah Kakuzu.

"Yaa… siapa tau kita tidak bisa menjaga uang kita trus kecolongan?" tanya Kakuzu berbarengan dengan swt anggota masing-masing.

"Dengan begini, pesta di mulaii!!" kata Itachi membara-bara.

Smua hening.

"Kok pada gak bersemangat kayak gue?" tanya Itachi cengo.

"Apaan? Wong orangnya blom ada," Sahut Deidara jengkel.

"O..oohh.. iya kah?" Itachi salah tingkah.

DOK DOK DOK DOK !!!

"Ah!! Udah ada yang dateng!!" Deidara dengan sigap membuka pintu. Gaara langsung berdiri tertegun. Markas apa markas? Ngalahin kantor gue.

"Wah, kau..eh..siapa?" tanya Deidara, "Gaara," jawab Gaara singkat. Dia pun menuju salah satu bangku yang dihias-hias sebagai tempat duduk para tamu.

"Gaara!!"

"Cek!!" bales Itachi. Jadi stiap tamu yang dateng di cek. Supaya gak ada yang kurang.

Gaara memandang sekeliling. Mewah. Penataan yang bagus. Berseni.

"Cantik ya, Gaara-sama?" Matsuri meminta komentar. Gaara mengangguk.

DOK DOK DOK DOK!!

Deidara pun dengan cepat membuka pintu. Sasuke dan rombongannya udah dateng, padahal yang brangkat duluan mereka, malah Gaara yang duluan.

"Sasuke!!"

"Cek!!"

"Naruto!!"

"Cek!!"

"Aburame!!"

"Cek!!"

"Inuzuka!!"

"CeK!!"

"Hyuuga!!"

"cek!!"

"Si Norak!!"

"Ha? Gak ada yang namanya si Norak!!" Itachi linglung. Di daftar tamu gak ada tertera nama 'si Norak'.

"Ada kok!! Nih!!" Deidara nunjuk Gai," Ukh.." keluh Itachi, _ini bau mercon apa parfum, kayaknya berasal dari si Norak itu deh._

"Rock L…"

"Pangeran masa depan Konoha!!" potong Lee langsung, dengan gagahnya berpose ala orang ganteng, "pose kayak bebek," gumam Sasuke.

"C… Cekk…!!" Itachi berusaha nahan muntah yang udah ngumpul di mulutnya.

"Knapa lo?" Tanya Tobi.

Itachi langsung nyerahin kertas cek dan pulpen, "Ambil alih pekerjaan gue, mao ke blakang!" langsung ngibrit ke belakang.

"Hatake!!"

"Cek!!"

Deidara tersentak, "Tachii!! Kok suara lo cempreng?!!"

"Oi, gue Tobi!!" Tobi melambai-lambai.

"Oh ... Kurenai!!"

"Cek!!"

"Asuma!!"

"Cek!!"

"Hyuuga!!"

"Lho kok Hyuuga lagi!?" tanya Tobi terheran-heran.

"Hinata Hyuuga, dodol!!" sembur Deidara.

"Yamanaka!!"

"Cek!!"

"Hosh…hosh…Ha..runo.." Deidara mulai ngos-ngosan. Kecapean nyebutin nama tamu-tamu pesta.

Smentara mereka brisik-brisik ngecek para tamu yang hadir.

"Gue gak nyangka, kalo yang namanya Akatsuki itu sangat bodoh," komentar Sai ke Sasuke.

"Iya, knapa gak bikin buku tamu aja? Kan brisik kalo begini," respon Sasuke, "Oon banget ya?"

"Sama kayak adeknya, Kakaknya aja kerja di sini. Gak heran kalo adeknya juga…"

"Ngomong apa lo!?" bentak Sasuke, Sai hanya tersenyum ramah. _Knapa orang ini diundang juga?! _Kurang ajar.

"Nah, para hadirin yang berbahagia!! Terima kasih telah menghadiri acara kami, yaitu Akatsuki 1st Anniversary!! Mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Itachi Uchihaaa!!!" Hidan sebagai Host mulai berceloteh. Bikin orang macam Naruto, Kiba ama Shikamaru males ngedengernya malah asyik maen suit jepang sembunyi-sembunyi.

"gunting, kertas, batu!!"

Kiba gunting, Naruto kertas, Shikamaru batu. Gak ada yang menang, pasalnya, kalo yang kalah, di suruh nari hula-hula pas Itachi udah selesai berceloteh.

"Ulang!!"

"gunting, kertas, batu!!"

Gunting, gunting, gunting…

"Ulang!!"

"Ogah, capek!!" tolak Kiba, Naruto sbenernya juga capek, tapi pengen salah satu dari mereka kalah trus nari hula-hula.

"Apa dong, Itachi blom selesai, males gue dengernya," keluh Shikamaru.

"Maen tangkap ayam aja nyookk!!" usul Kiba.

"Hah!?? Serius!?" spontan Naruto melompat ke Sasuke, smua pada ngeliatin.

"Kiba, ayamnya udah ketangkep!!" seru Naruto. Smua ngerjap-ngerjap, kecuali Kiba dan Shikamaru geleng-geleng. Beberapa detik kemudian, pidato pun dilanjutkan, "Jadi, pemanasan global atau dengan kata lain, _global warming_, menyebabkan…blab la bla bla…." lanjut Itachi.

"Asuma, ini pidato kayaknya ngaco deh," bisik Kakashi, dia juga udah bosen.

"Iya, tadi aja tentang buruh tani, trus presiden Amerika, skarang pemanasan global…" Kakashi cengo, "Kok lo apal?"

Asuma nunjukin buku catetan Gai, disana kalimat-kalimat yang disemburin Itachi dicatet ama Gai.

"Heh, Dobe!! Maksud lo apa ngomong kayak gitu?!!" Sasuke bisik-bisik dengan nada marah.

"Katanya maen nangkep ayam. Lha? Lu ayamnya."

DUAGH!! Sasuke nonjok Naruto. Bikin orang menoleh ke mereka berdua, Sasuke langsung sadar,"Global warming adalah…" kata Sasuke sambil cengengesan maksa, Itachi tersenyum bangga, soalnya pidatonya didengerin ama Sasuke.

"Jadi, tsunami di Aceh, menyebabkan kerugian besar pada kota Aceh… dan.. Sri Lanka bla bla bla bla…"

"AKH!! BANYAK BACOTH NIH!!" teriak Kiba mulai kesel .

"BISA GAK SIH BIKIN PIDATO YANG NYAMBUNG GITU??!!" kali ini mulai kembang kempis.

Itachi banting mike, "EH, SANTEI AJA YA!! GAK SOPAN TAU!!" Itachi turun panggung, langsung ngedorong bahu Kiba.

"LO JUGA, BIASA AJA DONG!! MIKE MAHAL TUH!!"

"YEEE.. APA PEDULI LOO??"

"YA PEDULILAAAHH, LO NGGAK LIAT APA REAKSI ORANG YANG DENGER PIDATO LOO?!!"

"EH, JANGAN BELAGAK YAA!! LO…."

**KATSU!!! BLAAARRRRR!!!!**

Sebuah ledakan besar antara Kiba dan Itachi menyilaukan para penonton.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acaranya," kata Hidan. Smua pun langsung ber 'yeee' ria bisa terbebas dari pidato 4 jamnya Itachi.

Dalam sekejap, semua tamu langsung menyerbu makanan. Alhasil makanan pun ludes. Mereka makan-makan sambil bincang-bincang, ada yang ngomentarin selera masing-masing, ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, kentut diam-diam, ngupil diem-diem, dsb.

"Ino!! Lo kentut yah??!!" tuduh Sakura.

"Apa?!! Yeee!! Enak aja!!" sangkal Ino, sbenarnya dialah pelaku kentut diem-diem itu.

"Lo barusan ngupil kan!??" bales Ino, lalu tertawa keras-keras.

"Wah, ini namanya apa ya?" tanya Kakashi ke Deidara.

"Oh, ini namanya spaghetti, gak pernah makan yah?" sindir Deidara.

"Halah, gue mah jonin miskin. Baru kali ini makan yang beginian," Kakashi cuma ngeliatin spaghettinya, "Oi, diliatin lagi, makan aja kali." Deidara langsung menyeringai.

"Ih, Kakashi katro. Kuno amat," komentar Gai.

"Err.. guru, ini namanya apa?" tanya Lee, Gai lansung pucet, "Eee… mungkin spaghetti yaa??" jawab Gai ragu-ragu, "Oon, itu mah pizza. Halah, sama-sama jonin katro aja blagu," komentar Sasuke dari blakang.

"Sasukeeee!!! Ada paha ayaaaamm!!!" seru Kiba dan Naruto barengan.

"Hah? Apa? Apa? My friend best di frying-frying??" Sasuke gelagapan panik.

"Hah?" mendadak suasana sepi karena mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"O...oh... Ayam ya? Ya sudah. Kelihatannya enak. Ambil ah," Sasuke langsung ngambil paha ayam dimakan dengan berat hati serta cucuran airmata. Lalu suasana kembali rame seolah tak ada kejadian penting.

Tiba-tiba.

BOM!!

ada ledakan. Semua langsung panik. Lari-larian sana-sini

"Deidaraaa!!!" Itachi langsung menoleh liar ke Deidara.

"Ah!! Bukan gue!!" Deidara geleng-geleng.

"Terus? Siapa dong?" Itachi berusaha menenangkan tamu yang panik.

"KESENANGAN KALIAN BERAKHIR DI SINI!!!"

Para tamu dan anggota Akatsuki terpana, Orochimaru dan Kabuto bertengger di atas summon-nya, Manda. Orochimaru megang Bazooka yang di lapnya sampai mengkilap.

"Mantep tuh bazooka!" decak Tobi.

"Orohimaru?!"

BLETAKH!!

"Yang bener Orochimaru!!" sergah Itachi ke Deidara.

"Lo diundang kan?" Tanya Hidan, Orochimaru menggeram.

"Di udang…"

"Err.. di undang, Tuan Orochimaru," koreksi Kabuto.

"Ah!! Ya!! Itu!! Kalian tak mengundangku!!" Orochimaru melipat tangan, ngambek.

"Yah, dia ngambek," keluh Kakuzu.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!" Orochimaru tertawa lebar, semua berguncang.

"HANCURLAH KALIAANN!!!" Seketika tempat itu langsung brantakan, Orochimaru tertawa kayak orang gak waras, gak ada kejadian special malah asyik ketawa. Yang ngeliatin swt.

"Dia knapa sih?"

"Manda!! Ayo kita hancurkaaann!!!" Orochimaru membara. Manda, seakan diperintah [memang di perintah segera bergerak ganas.

"Kau siap, Mandaaaa??!!!" Tanya Orochimaru berapi-api.

"Satu!!!"

"Dua!"

"Tigaa!!"

Tanpa keraguan, Manda segera bergerak, dan melakukan….

…tari perut.

"Mandaaaaa!!!!" sergah Orochimaru.

"E.. Oke, pemanasan. Ayo , kita habiskan semuanyaaa!!!"

Manda pun mulai melata.

30 menit kemudian, Manda masih melata.

GUBRAKS!!! Entah knapa, semua langsung jatuh berjamaah. Mungkin gara-gara kecapean nunggu ato lebih baek jatoh daripada buang-buang waktu ngeliatin Manda nari sambil jalan.

"MANDAAAA!!!!" Orochimaru mencak-mencak.

"Iya, iya, sedikit lagi juga nyampe." Kata Manda gusar.

30 menit kemudian.

"MANDAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Apa sih!??" Manda jadi kesel.

"Haah, sudahlah, anggap aja sirkus lewat, mari kita lanjutkan pestanyaaa!!!" suasana langsung rame kembali.

Orochimaru hanya di sapu oleh tiupan angin, smua pada ngacangin dia. Tidak ada yang takut dengan ancamannya.

"Kabuto…"

"Ya, Tuan Orochimaru." Kabuto mendekat.

"Peluk aku." Spontan Kabuto langsung brenti.

"OGHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Kabuto mundur cepet-cepet.

"Kabutoooooo…" Orochimaru pun mulai mengancam. GLekh!! Kabuto nelan ludah.

"KITA LANJUTKAN PENYERANGAAANNNN!!! HEAAAHH!!!" Kabuto lega skaligus sweatdrop, _gue pikir mau bunuh gue, nyatanya…_ Lalu, datanglah pasukan militer, beserta tank, meriam, dan senjata api.

"SERBUUUUU!!!!" perintah Orochimaru

Para anggota pesta tidak menyadarinya, atau mungkin sengaja.

"Wah, ada pesta!!" seru salah satu anggota militer, "Gabung yuk!!" smua anggota militer langsung menyerbu tempat pesta, bukan bermaksud menyerang, malah ingin bergabung.

Orochimaru tercengang. Kabuto pasrah.

"Kenapa… Kenapa?" Ororchimaru terduduk lemas.

"Kabuto…" panggil Orochimaru lemas.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kabuto mulai jengkel dari tadi di panggil mulu.

"KITA HARUS MENGHANCURKAN PESTA INI DENGAN TANGAN KITA SENDIRIII!! HELL YEEEAAH!!!!" tanpa rasa kasihan, Orochimaru meluluh lantahkan markas Akatsuki. Kali ini gak maen-maen, bener-bener ancur smuanya. Anggota militer udah kabur duluan. Yang ikut pesta bersembunyi di tempat yang aman jauh dari reruntuhan.

"Orochimaru lu kenapa sih??!!!" teriak Itachi mulai kesel. Dari tadi tereak-tereak pake ngancem mau ngancurin pesta, trus gak berhasil-berhasil, sebenarnya maunya apa sih? Kalo mo dateng yaa dateng aja!! Pake bawa-bawa tank sgala, heran deh!!

"Tau nih!! Lo kan di undang!!" Deidara pun ikutan kesel.

"Apaan??!! Kagak ada yang dateng ke rumah gue nganterin undangan!!" Orochimaru mulai merengek kayak anak kecil.

"Ah, lo di undang kok, tanya aja Tobi."

Selama mereka berdebat, Tobi yang langsung sadar akan kesalahannya, berjingkat-jingkat menyingkir dari pesta, "Pantesan ada yang kurang, punya Orochimaru ternyata…" batinnya.

Sekilas dia ngliat kertas kecil di sampingnya, trus diambil, "Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto… blab la bla…" dia membaca urutan nama tersebut, "Jadi undangan si Sai itu buat Orochimaru toh… pantesaan…" Tobi mengakui kebodohannya.

"Sapa yang nganterin undangan!??" tanya Itachi galak.

"TOBI!!!" seru Kakuzu dan Zetsu barengan.

"Mana orangnya!!?" lagi-lagi galak. Semua menggeleng.

"Cari!!!" semua langsung berpencar nyari Tobi. Dengan Itachi sebagai ketua.

Pesta pun berakhir dengan pencarian Tobi secara rame-rame,

Tobi : You can't find me, fool. –Khikhikhikhi …-

Kebodohan yang dilakukan Akatsuki adalah : mereka tidak menuliskan nama-nama orang yang akan diundang, jadi, Tobi tak pantas disalahkan. Sekian dan terima kasih.

**-THE END-**


End file.
